Systems that have embedded programs, such as certain information appliances and consumer products, often do not contain general purpose windowing software. In these systems, all graphics are generally done via calls to the built-in graphics routines, such as draw-line, draw rectangle, etc. In many conventional systems, graphics are drawn via interaction with the browser. Thus, if multiple applets are executing as different threads in the browser, they will experience a lack of concurrency when performing graphics operations.